


Team Free Will’s Newest Member

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 22:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5682397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg’s sister!Reader who has been lying low since Meg’s death, but hears of a demon ambush on the Winchesters and pops in to save them. She’s badass and snarky like Meg. If it’s not trouble can you include a line of her calling Cas Clarence? Please?❤</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Free Will’s Newest Member

Warnings: Demon!Reader, violence, fighting demons, mentions of blood/injury, language

Fic:

“Hello boys,” you say with a smirk right after you appear in the middle of a group of demons.

“Y/N?” Dean asks in surprise. He swings his angel blade at one of the demon’s who’s attacking him, catching the demon in the stomach and killing it with a flash of light.

“Nice to see you still remember me!” you snark as you stop a blow directed to your face.

“We thought you were dead,” Sam shouts across the mass of demons, Ruby’s knife in his hand.

“That’s what I wanted you to think,” you shout back. You fight off the demons as best you can, trying to decide which of Team Free Will needed the help most. Looking around, you decide it’s Cas. The poor Angel of the Lord, strong as he was, was being overrun by demons. He took them out with his angel blade or with a simple touch of his hand on their forehead, but these demons were like a hydra; take one out and two replace it.

“Hey there Clarence,” you say as you appear next to him, “Mind if I borrow that?” You point at the angel blade and Cas tosses it to you. You snatch the blade out of the air and turn to stab a demon in the chest.

“Where have you been?” Cas asks as he takes down demon after demon.

“You know, here and there,” you answer, “Saw the world, met some interesting people; people that didn’t put my life in danger.” You shout as one of the demons draws a blade across your arm, tearing through your jacket and shirt. “Bitch,” you yell, “That was my favorite jacket!”

Cas’ eyes glow blue as he throws two demons to the ground at the same time, red lights flashing through their eyes. You keep yourself low as you try to keep under the swings of your opponent. As soon as he makes a mistake, you take advantage of it and swing the blade up, catching him in the stomach. The demon falls to the ground and you swing around to stab the person behind you only for you to discover it’s Cas. He catches your wrist and stops your swing.

“Are you hurt?” he asks.

“I’m fine angel boy,” you answer, “Just keep fighting.” Cas nods and returns to fighting. Your back is pressed to his, demons surrounding you. Sam and Dean are in a similar situation, their backs pressed together as demons throw themselves at the brothers.

Finally, the tides start to turn and the demons realize that their numbers are dwindling. You can see the fear in their eyes as they start to realize they’re losing. Once one demon decides to smoke out, the rest follow. “Chickens,” you shout at them as the black smoke flies out the windows and doors.

Sam and Dean’s chests heave as they try to cool down after the fight. Their clothes are tattered and blood drips down their faces and arms, honestly you’re not sure if it’s their blood or demon blood. Most likely it was a mix of the two. Cas moves to the brothers, using his grace to heal their wounds. You follow close behind.

“You’re lucky I showed up,” you tell them, “Those demons almost got the better of you.”

“How did you know we needed help?” Sam asks.

“You hear things when you sneak around in the shadows,” you respond with a shrug.

“Seriously,” Dean tells you, “You saved our lives. Thank you.”

“Yeah, it’s no problem,” you say, “I couldn’t very well let a bunch of demons kill my two favorite little hunters and their pet angel.”

“I’m not their pet,” Cas grumbles as he takes your arm and examines the already healed wound.

“Sure Clarence,” you say, rolling your eyes.

“How did you know to help?” Cas asks.

“I heard some whispers in a back alley one night. Crowley knew where you’d be and when. He wanted to get an army of demons together to kill the lot of you and I decided I needed to stop it. I tried to take them out quietly before they could get here, but Crowley caught wind and tried to catch me. Being me, I was two steps ahead and was able to get out of there before he caught me. Speaking of which, we should get out of here before Crowley shows up with another gang of demons.

Cas nods in agreement and flies the four of you to the motel where the Winchesters were staying. You pull your jacket off and throw it to the floor, disgusted by the demon that tore it up. Examining your shirt, you decide that it isn’t salvageable. Sam and Dean pull their shirts over their heads and replace them with new shirts. You roll your eyes at them; it really wasn’t fair that they looked like that.

"If you’re alive does that mean Meg …” Cas asks, his words trailing off. You shake your head sadly.

“My sister wasn’t as lucky as I was,” you tell him, “Crowley killed her, but lucky for you, I was able to escape.” Cas nods again, you could tell he was upset, he always seemed to like your sister.

“And what about you?” Dean asks, “Did he hurt you?”

“No, I’m fine,” you answer. It wasn’t exactly true, but they didn’t need to know just how much your sister’s death had hurt you.

“Have you been on your own this whole time?” Sam asks.

“Yeah,” you respond, “It’s hard to keep friends while you’re on the run and sending postcards goes against the principles of lying low.”

“Stay with us,” Dean suggests, “We could use your help and I’m willing to bet you could use ours.”

“Are you asking me to join Team Free Will?” you ask, “I’m honored, but I’m not sure it’s a good idea.”

“Why not?” Sam questions, “We trust you and apparently you trust us enough to save our lives. We could’ve died if you hadn’t shown up. Just imagine what we could do as a team.”

“An angel, a demon, and the Winchesters,” you muse.

“Exactly,” Sam says.

“You must admit, we did make a good team,” Cas says.

“Besides, we owe you,” Dean adds, “You have to give us a chance to save your life in return.”

“You actually want me, a demon, to stay here, with you,” you question.

“Why not?” Dean asks, “We’ve got an angel, might as well add a demon to the group.”

“Like I said,” Sam begins, “We trust you. Even if you are a demon, you and Meg saved us more times than we care to admit, we owe you.” If you had a heart, it might be been warmed by the notion that they wanted you to stay with them, that they wanted to keep you safe.

“Well boys, it looks like you’ve got a new member of Team Free Will!” you announce with a smirk.


End file.
